Warriors: The Broken Code
by Crowpelt
Summary: When the sinister cat Thornclaw murders Firestar and Brambleclaw he destroys the Warrior Code and brings all the Clans together into one Clan led by him called TigerClan. Only three cats of Soul, Strength and Intelligence have the power to stop him.
1. Thornclaw's Secret

**Life without a Warrior Code... is nothing more than Death to the Living…**

Ever since the sinister cat Thornclaw had shrouded the Lakeside Forest in fear, the Clans had lived in terror. Thornclaw destroyed the Warrior Code just moons after he had betrayed Brambleclaw and Firestar. Ever since he saw the BloodClan leader Scourge take the evil tyrant Tigerstar's nine lives in one blow, he had been inspired. Thornclaw would play the trustful cat until it was his time to rule the forest, and when that time came, he would show his true colours.

First Thornclaw had helped Hawkfrost to attempt to kill Firestar. He knew that he was stronger than Brambleclaw, but he had to get Firestar out of the way before he tried anything. The attempt failed, Firestar had lived and Brambleclaw had killed Hawkfrost. Thornclaw watched from the brambles just beyond, and knew he couldn't save Hawkfrost. It would ruin his chances at ruling the forest. But then, after all this was over, he betrayed Brambleclaw by turning on him in the middle of a battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. He killed Brambleclaw with the instant death attack that he watched Scourge perform many moons ago. No one had seen. Later that evening he was made Deputy. Everyone was just as surprised as he was. Everyone including him thought the next Deputy to be Brackenfur. He had always liked Brackenfur and was relieved to see that he need not kill him. All that stood between him and his ambition was Firestar.

After carefully practices his death blow on a family of foxes he had known to be living in a hollow near the WindClan border, he was ready. He took Firestar out into the forest for a hunt, and killed him the same way Tigerstar had died. Thornclaw's excuse was that Firestar got kidnapped by Twolegs. Luckily when others went to investigate they found the scent of a struggle (the one between himself and Firestar), and a strong scent of Twoleg. Thornclaw buried Firestar in the forest to the north of the Lake before went to warn the Clans, and was careful to cover the scent of Firestar being dragged along the forest floor. Thornclaw received his nine lives the next night and told the Clan the horrifying news of Firestar and Brambleclaw. Even though the Clan despised him they could not go against him since StarClan had accepted his Leadership.

Thornclaw, now known as Thornstar then threatened the other Clans and even got a band of ShadowClan followers who bowed down to him out of fear. As soon as ShadowClan's leader Blackstar heard of Thornstar's connection to Tigerstar and Hawkfrost he was bowing down to the tyrant. Thornstar then broke the Warrior code and turned the whole forest into one Clan: TigerClan. Soon everyone was against everyone. All of the cats were starving. The Warrior Code was broken. But there was a small group of resistors that included mainly ThunderClan cats, and some from WindClan and RiverClan. But there was only two cats from ShadowClan. Leafpool, ThunderClan's old medicine cat, had told of a Prophecy that would destroy Thornstar's reign. Three cats, one of Soul, one of Strength, and one of Intelligence, will dissolve the Shadow of Madness. It was their only hope.

After the Prophecy was foretold Leafpool told Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Brightheart to keep a close eye on any three cats that showed signs of soul, strength, or intelligence. While Dustpelt and Graystripe had bravely found resistors of Thornstar from all of the different Clans, Ferncloud and Squirrelflight made sure that all of the kits were fed. Leafpool and the blind elder Longtail had finally found a time and place for a meeting to take place. The Moonpool, where all cats except Thornstar were forbidden to go. Of course Thornstar rarely went, so they would wait until Thornstar went next, and go the very next day. In only a quarter-moons time, they saw Thornstar stalking off towards the Moonpool. The historic meeting of the resistors would begin at dawn.


	2. The Meeting

The following day, Leafpool and all of the resistors silently walked to the Moonpool. Each cat was terrified from what would happen if Thornstar caught them, but they all remained calm and brave. When they had reached the Moonpool, Onestar, the old WindClan leader addressed the cats.

"Today we gather here to rebel against the new Leader Thornstar," called Onestar, "Leafpool has told of a Prophecy that speaks of three cats that could bring down Thornstar. We must keep an eye out for three cats that show signs of soul, strength, or intelligence. It is our only hope. We should gather as many cats from around the area as we can. Sandstorm, you may speak."

"Thornstar thinks he has most of the ShadowClan Warriors on his side, and what he doesn't know is that we have Tawnypelt and Littlecloud," meowed Sandstorm, "since he believes that the two of you are on his side, I ask you to spy on him for us. I don't want you taking risks, just give us the information that you happen to hear when you are performing the duties he gives you."

"Yes," said Tawnypelt as Littlecloud nodded in agreement, "I will do anything to help; I am surprised he believes I am still on his side when he murdered my brother, and my love, Rowanclaw."

Sandstorm beamed at the two ShadowClan cats, "There is some other things that I need to address with you all. Stormfur and Brook, would you be willing to go to the Tribes and see if they will help us?"

Both Stormfur and Brook looked very uncomfortable until Stormfur spoke up, "I am afraid that this isn't a very good time for the Tribe, I am truly sorry, but we must help in a different way. Perhaps we could get Ravenpaw and Barley, I am sure that they would be willing to help."

"Very well," said Sandstorm, "but do hurry, and be careful. That is a very far journey, and then maybe you can tell us what has become of our old home."

"Yes," said Brook, "we will set off immediately after the meeting."

"Dustpelt, Birchfall, Sorreltail, and Whitewing," meowed Sandstorm, as she addressed the ThunderClan Warriors, "I want you all to search the east lands and the north lands for anyone who will follow us, and Daisy could you talk to the kittypets that you used to live with. They would be most welcome."

They nodded and set off to their duties. "And Crowfeather," said Sandstorm, "I would like you to take Whitetail and Nightcloud to Sundrown Place and convince Midnight the Badger to bring her _family _to fight for us."

"We can do that," said Crowfeather, "but I would like to take Mistyfoot with us to, I remember her asking me what Sundrown Place was like at a gathering, and I know that she would like to see it for herself."

Mistyfoot was sitting near Crowfeather and looked extremely happy.

Sandstorm allowed this and then began to scan the cats, "That leaves us with two more jobs, Rippletail, Reedwhisker, Mosspelt, and Voletooth. Will you all search the west lands and the south lands for any who will follow us? And the final job is for anyone who hasn't been mentioned. I want the rest of you to keep watch for anything funny going on around here. I have already got Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Brightheart watching for the cats that could be the prophecy, and all the apprentices are to remain calm in times like these. Ferncloud and Squirrelflight are watching over the newborn kits, and Onestar, Leafpool, Longtail, and I are organizing these meetings. Are there any questions?"

"Yes," said Ferncloud, looking terribly sad, "what about my brother, Ashfur?"

"Ferncloud, you know he went to follow Thornstar," meowed Sandstorm sadly, "and I forbid you to tell him anything of these meetings. If he wants to join us than he must prove he is no longer loyal to Thornstar."

Leafpool then went to stand beside her mother, "I would like to conclude this meeting by honoring who we have lost in these times. Firestar, Brambleclaw, Spiderleg, Barkface, Mousfur, Mothwing, Beechfur, Weaselfur, Tornear, and Owlwhisker. We have lost to many and it has to stop. My apprentice Jaypaw, and Willowpaw are going to be working on the wounded as Littlecloud and I, the only remaining medicine cats, are far to busy. The meeting is over, all of you can go to your duties now, and be careful."


	3. New Apprentices

Brackenfur, Cloudtail and Brightheart had all given up on any three cats with a connection to the Prophecy, they had ideas but they did not match the Prophecy enough to get to serious. Their only hope was Ferncloud's kits. They would be apprentices soon, and only then could they find out if they were the ones. Sandstorm said that Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Brightheart could share mentor duties for the three kits so they could monitor them. Of course with Brightheart's condition she couldn't properly mentor them.

When the time came for the three kits to be made apprentices, Sandstorm, Ferncloud, the kits, and the three to be mentors went to the Moonpool. Sandstorm would do the ceremony for the apprenticeship because Thornstar wouldn't have done it since he destroyed the Warrior Code.

'We have got three new kits to make apprentices," smiled Sandstorm as Ferncloud's kits meowed in happiness, "Redkit, would you please step forward." The smallest of the litter, a ginger tom, stepped forward. "From now on until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw, you will be mentored by Brackenfur."

Brackenfur stepped forward and touched noses Redpaw, "You will be great," he mewed.

"Silk-kit, will you please step forward," meowed Sandstorm. A silvery-blue she-cat proudly walked up to Sandstorm. "From now on until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Silkpaw, and you will be mentored by Brightheart."

Brightheart looked embarrassed about getting a new apprentice after what happened with Jaypaw, but she walked over to Silkpaw and touched noses and was relieved to see that Silkpaw had looked really happy.

"Now, that leaves us with one more apprentice," said Sandstorm, "and then we must leave. Brindlekit, will you please step forward." A bright eyed black she-cat stepped towards Bluestar, "From now on until you receive your Warrior name, you will be know as Brindlepaw, and you will be mentored by Cloudtail."

Cloudtail walked towards Brindlepaw and licked her forehead.

"Now we must leave hear," said Sandstorm urgently, "these apprentices must be well monitored while being trained. We cannot let Thornstar know that we have made them apprentices yet, or that they have been mentored."

"We won't let any of Thornstar's followers know, we promise," stated Brackenfur, speaking for all three of the newly appointed mentors.

"I guess I won't be able to train with Cinderpaw anymore," said Cloudtail, "but she is strong enough to be a Warrior, of course she won't be able to be named a Warrior, but as long as she has the skills, its all that matters."

The eight cats walked back to the ThunderClan camp, and made sure that they showed no sign of being anywhere.

* * *

Thornstar had travelled to the ShadowClan camp to speak with Blackstar and the rest of ShadowClan.

"Greetings Blackstar," meowed Thornstar, "I am leaving on a mission, and I am leaving you in charge.

"Thank you," said Blackstar, "that is very kind of you, but what is this mission about?"

"I am going to recruit some extra forces, I am not completely sure, but I suspect that some of the cats are against my ways, and could be planning an attack. What I am planning on recruiting, I cannot say, but if my plan works, then it will be most rewarding," said Thornstar, "do not lead on that you are better than Leopardstar or Onestar, but I am appointing you my successor, and if anything happens to me, you will keep my ways going. Now, I must be off, goodbye."


End file.
